Their Blurred Line
by fate-has-laid-a-hand
Summary: It's all a show to them. Their personalities, the way they dress, everything. It's been this way for as long as they allow themselves to remember. The only time they can show their true selves, is when they're in the arms of each other, far away from everyone who thinks they know them. - Cade, with mentions of Bade.
1. The World's A Stage

**Their Blurred Line**

_A/N: So this is the first fanfic that I've ever posted. Fingers crossed that you guys like it. If you're going to review, be brutally honest. If you like/dislike something, let me know. I can handle constructive criticism, promise (; Characters will be OOC depending on your viewpoint. Chapters will be relatively short. Oh and is it just me or is Cade the cutest couple ever? Anyway, enough with my pointless rambling._

_Enjoy._

You blink several times, waiting for your eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through your window.

Letting out a yawn, you swing your legs off the side of the bed and groggily pull yourself up into a sitting position.

You stretch your arms above your head then roll your shoulders a few times, your joints pop and crack away that early morning stiffness, automatically making you feel more relaxed.

You take a hot shower before pulling on black skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt and your favorite combat boots before applying your dark makeup.

Slinging your deep purple messenger bag over your shoulder, you head downstairs, greeted by a "good morning" grunt in your direction from your father when you get to the kitchen.

You grab your usual breakfast - black coffee with two splendas in your titanium to-go cup, and head out the door, ignoring your stepmother when she tells you to bring a jacket.

You get into your car, turn up the radio on some alternative rock station and pull out of your driveway.

You put on your mean face; the usual scowl that everyone has grown accustomed to. But you don't want to play this role anymore. You don't want everyone to constantly be intimidated by you. You've grown so tired of it. But you have to. It's called acting. And sometimes, your view of reality and fantasy get mixed up.

Taking on the part as the mean girl, you insult people until you don't even know what you're saying anymore. You dress in all black and pretend to like the things that secretly freak you the fuck out. You never let your true feelings show. Because you're more scared of those feelings, then people are of you. And, that's a lot of fear.

But in the end, being someone you're not, is a lot of work. You wonder how much more of it you can stand.

The first words you speak today are in front of your locker, to the perky red head that always seems to find some way to annoy you.

But it's not her fault that she gets on your nerves.

It's her own role.

You're the overly nasty, jaded one.

She's the overly sweet, innocent one.

It's how it is.

You're nicer to her than the rest.

You know she's not stupid.

She bounces up to you.

"Hiya Jadeykins!" She gives you her best sweet smile.

"Don't call me that Cat," You lowly growl.

She knows that you love the nickname though.

You know that if you actually didn't like it, she would respect that and not call you it.

"Sorry," She giggles.

You want so badly to smile. To hug this adorable girl in front of you. And Cat can tell, which is why she looks at you sympathetically for a moment. But you suck it up and the scowl returns to your face.

After all, life is a show. And you're just playing your part.

"Jade," You hear a familiar voice say.

You turn and sure enough, your boyfriend is standing right there, a charming smile plastered across his face.

"Hey," You say quietly and muster a small smile, moving over to loosely drape your arms around his waist as he brings an arm up around your shoulders. It's times like these that your inner self shows.

Cat's still in front of you, bubbly as ever.

But you see right through that.

And it makes you feel so bad.

You want to pull away from Beck and take this girl into your arms.

But that wouldn't be how the show goes.

"Hi Beck!" She happily says with a smile and small wave.

"Hey Cat," He smiles back, oblivious to the hurt behind her eyes caused by seeing her girl with someone else.

You feel bad for him though, too. He's like a big brother to you and you love him, but not in the way he thinks.

You hate the fact that you're just going to end up breaking his heart.

The first period bell rings and Sikowitz's class is the class you'll start the day off with.

The three of you walk to the room, Cat rambling off another story about her brother on the way.

Scary part is, all of her stories are real.

That's one of the ways she can connect herself to her real reality; by telling everyone things that seem to farfetched to be believed.

In real life though, her stories don't end quite as safely as in the parts she shares with everyone else.

You and Beck take your seats towards the back of the room while Cat sits in-between Robbie and Tori, towards the front.

Class begins with Sikowitz announcing a random acting exercise.

"Jade, Cat, you're up first!" He stated loudly, clapping twice.

You can't help but flash your favorite red head a quick smile when she turns to look at you.

You both stand up at the same time and head towards the front of the room.

You love acting with her in this class.

It's the only time you can show your true self in this school and be nice to the girl you love.

Of course your genuine niceness is just brushed off by everybody in this class because it's widely known that Jade West is not nice. You're just a very good actor. If they only knew.

But when Sikowitz tells you that you can choose your own topic for this improv, you have to fight back the face-splitting grin that is sure to grace your lips.

Finally, a way for both of you to show your true selves.

And, you know just how you're going to go about doing it.

_A/N: Okay, what do you think? I've figured out a real plot for the couple of the day as I was finishing this. And a reason for the fake personalities that the girls put on for everyone. Anyone have any guesses as to what they might be?_


	2. The Show

_A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank you to the awesome reviewers on the first chapter. You guys had me smiling like crazy! I'm glad you liked what I wrote so far. So, here's the second chapter. Fyi, I'm blowing off my homework to write this. Shh, don't tell my mom. But two chapters in two days? I think that's pretty good, if I do say so myself._

"Begin," Sikowitz commands before taking a seat in the front row of the class, noisily slurping on the straw sticking out of his coconut.

Personally, you think the sight is hilarious, but you know that you don't allow yourself to laugh.

You also hold back another smile when you see how serious Cat's face has grown.

The two of you had been planning this script forever, waiting for the day you could choose your own topic to improv.

Cat clears her throat, a frown spreading across her face as her lower lip trembles slightly.

"I can't keep doing this," She says quietly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't. Don't say that. Just say that you'll see me tomorrow," You softly beg, hands shaking.

This performance shows much more of your true self then you let anyone else in the school see. Besides Cat, that is. That's one of the reasons everyone thought you both were great actresses. Simply for showing the side no one knows, on stage.

"I... I can't." Cat shakes her head slowly, wrapping her arms tightly around her torso. "I won't be your dirty little secret anymore."

"I'll… break up with him. For real this time. Just..please," You warily take a step towards her, blinking back semi-real tears.

Little do they know that this is barely acting. You've had this conversation with this girl a million times over. Cat almost ending your secret relationship with her because of Beck. But in the end, she always comes back to you. Because you're just her type of poison.

All of the promises you've broken to her flood into your memory all at once.

You tentatively hold out a hand to her. "Stay," You mumble so quietly that the kids at the back of the room have to strain to hear you.

She starts to form a sentence but falters.

You slip your hand into hers and she doesn't pull it away so you tug her a little closer.

It's so silent that you'd be able to hear a pin drop.

You look those big brown eyes that you feel in love with and wonder if those tears are real or fake. She even fools you sometimes, with things like that.

Those eyes look like someone had melted milk chocolate Hershey's bars in them.

They made her wear her heart on her sleeve, even though you're the only one who takes the time to notice it.

By the time your noses are inches apart and tears are streaming down both of your cheeks, you completely forget you're in a room full of people.

Even Sikowitz has stopped drinking his coconut milk, taken in by the raw emotions on display by the both of you.

"Forgive me?" You whisper, reaching your other hand up to wipe away a few of her stray tears.

"Just this once," Cat answers quietly, moving onto her toes so she's more eye-level with you.

You wrap your arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you," You mutter as she hugs you back just as tightly.

Before either of you have the chance to do anything else, the bell rings.

Both yours and Cat's tears instantly go away so it looks like neither of you had ever been crying. It was a trick you both picked up years ago.

Sikowitz stands up and the class applauds you.

After everyone files out of the room, Sikowitz pulls you aside.

"Something tells me that wasn't acting," He states, looking straight into your eyes.

Blinking a few times, you shake your head. "What?"

"The coconut gives me visions," He says simply before opening up the window and climbing out of it, leaving you in a state of confusion.

You stand there, silently thinking to yourself. _Was it that obvious?_ You wondered.

Suddenly, you feel a hand on your back. You instincts kick in and you quickly turn to shove the person who had touched you… To find out it's just Beck.

"What," You ask dryly, crossing your arms.

"Just wondering if you were just going to stand here all day," He answers smoothly, resting an arm over your shoulders.

"Let's go." You answer, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking out of the room with him.

"That was a really good skit by the way," He says, escorting you to your next class.

"Thanks," You mumble while shrugging.

"See you at lunch?" He asks hopefully as you get to the door of your second period class.

Something's telling you that he knows you two are drifting apart.

You nod once and kiss his cheek. "See you there."

Turning away from him, you walk into the room, suppressing yet another smile when you see that Cat's already there.

The class is playwriting and although the small red head barely had any interest in it, she took it just so you'd have another class together.

You take a seat next to her.

"We did a good job, huh?" She grins with a bubbly tone to her voice.

"We did," You say and pat her head without smiling back.

Soon enough, it's lunchtime. You meet Beck outside of his locker and walk with him to your usual lunch table, taking your place by his side.

You automatically notice that Cat isn't there yet.

Fifteen minutes pass. Still no sign of her.

Lunch is close to ending when you stand up.

"I've gotta go do something. See you later," You say as you peck Beck's lips before hurrying away, not giving him a chance to react or ask questions.

"What was that about?" Tori asks him, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"No idea," He shrugs.

The group drops the topic.

You walk down the hall of your school, looking for the janitor's closet you usually hide in when you're upset.

You know that's where Cat has to be.

Sure enough, you hear quiet whimpering noises coming from the other side of the door as you approach it.

_Oh, no._ You think as you slowly push the door open to reveal a sobbing read head curled up in the corner of the room.

"Cat..?" You quietly say. Her head shoots up to look at you.

_What happened this time?_

_A/N: Gotta love cliff-hangers (; _


	3. Not Again

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update guys, I had something entirely different planned, but it didn't make much sense and I didn't like the way it turned out. Which made me have a massive writers block streak for this story. But as you can see, I finally came up with something half-way decent._

_Enjoy._

"What's wrong?" You softly ask, kneeling down beside her.

She doesn't respond, just throws herself into your arms and sobs uncontrollably.

You're not exactly sure how to react so you just gather her up into your arms and cradle her small frame close to you as she cries.

You gently murmur comforting things into her ear and rub circles on her back.

It takes her a while but she eventually calms down and even when she does, you keep your arms around her anyway.

"You have to tell me why you're crying," You slowly pull your shoulder away from her face to look at her but her eyes are closed and she's not listening to you.

"Cat," You say slightly louder, trying to get her attention.

She slowly opens her eyes. Her voice is quiet as she rasps out, "This morning... He said he's going to send me back. He wants me to graduate from there."

It only takes you a few minutes to get exactly what she was talking about.

Your heart drops straight to your stomach.

"I'm not letting him sending you anywhere." You firmly say, taking her face between your hands, brushing away stray tears with your thumbs. You try to keep calm. You know you can't just start freaking out in front of her.

"You can't stop him," Cat sadly tells you, moving away from you and standing up shakily.

You stand up as well, moving so you're beside her. "Look," You begin softly, trying to keep your voice steady even though you wanted to scream. "I know I wasn't here to protect you the first time. But it's different now. I won't let him send you away again."

It's amazing how easily you could calm her down, with just a few comforting words. She trusted you so much that it hurt your heart.

She nodded her head once and snuggled up to your side.

You heard the bell ring. A sign that lunch was over and that you both should be getting to your next class.

Neither of you moved though.

The real Cat was different from the person she showed everybody else, but in all honestly, she was becoming more and more like her character. The innocent, child-like girl had her face buried into your shoulder. Sometimes, her bubbliness wasn't really an act. Her emotions were always raw and real around you, so you know it wasn't an act. It was just the only way she knew how to be when she was upset.

What if you couldn't protect her?

No.

You shook the thought from your head.

You didn't exactly know how to stop it from happening, but you know that you would to anything to prevent it.

You'd runaway with her if it came to that.

Hell, you'd even fight the bastard, no matter that he was twice your size.

You involuntarily think back to the first time.

You were a few weeks shy of being fourteen.

You were a scared thirteen year old who was in love with her best friend.

The flashback floods your brain all at once, making your blood go cold.

It was the start of the summer before ninth grade.

_"Where the fuck is she!" You screamed. All you could see was red. Your vision was blurred with rage and angry tears._

_"She's away for the summer," Her mother said calmly._

_It took every ounce of self control in your body to stop you from bashing her face in with something._

_"Where?" You growled. The word was barely audible since your voice sounded so raspy and harsh that it actually hurt the back of your throat._

_"A boarding school," The short lady didn't looked phased, even though you were sure that you looked like you were about to pounce on her and rip out her throat._

_A boarding school? In the middle of the summer? That didn't even make sense._

_That was when her father came into the room._

_"What's that dyke doing here?" His voice was loud and it boomed through the house, making it seem that the walls were shaking due to the intensity. _

_Then, her mother did something that surprised both you and her father._

_She moved to stand in between the two of you, as if to shield you from him in case he tried anything. "Leave her alone, Jay," She said quietly. "We've already put her through enough." Her voice didn't falter and she remained insanely calm._

_Something told her that she was used to constant screaming in her house and learned how to handle it with a level-head._

The small red head's voice instantly snapped you out of your thoughts.

"I thought you said that if I acted differently and changed virtually everything about myself, that he wouldn't put us through this again," She spoke so softly that it made you want to cry.

Cat sounded sad. Not the kind of sad that washes over you if you miss your favorite TV show or rip that one pair of jeans that make your ass look really good.

No. She sounded as if everything that meant anything to her, was just ripped away. As if her best friend died right in front of her.

"I..." But your voice falters. You didn't know what to tell her, and it was killing you. The fact was, that you _had_ told her that. And it was true for almost three years. You wanted her to change her personality so she was more like those stereotypical cheerleaders, only slightly more bubbly and way more innocent. The type of girl boys drooled over because they thought they could be the first to corrupt her.

You told her it would be like a game.

A change in personality was all it took to convince her father.

Because it was only her father who needed convincing.

Apparently being sent away to some boarding school for three months was suppose to change her sexual orientation. They supposedly branded into her head that being anything but straight was against God and you would go straight to hell.

That's not even the reason Cat hated it there though.

You knew she wouldn't have even minded it if you had the chance to be with her back then.

The reason you switched up your own personality before high school?

You know you would need to protect her from bullies who would pick on her because of her "ditzyness."

By changing your personality, nobody would want to mess with either of you.

You did it for her and your relationship, even though you hated it.

You remembered that her mom liked you though. She didn't mind the relationship the two of you shared. She seemed like she actually really approved. For the first few weeks, she even invited you to dinner at her house with Cat while her father was gone and took you and Cat out to get mani pedis.

That was, until her father found out about the whole set up.

You were still angry that she let her father just control her that way though.

But her mother was gone now.

And you realize that you should have added a small disclaimer along with the character change.

_Will only work as long as your mother is still above ground._

But how were you suppose to know that her mother was going to die six short months ago?

"Just... Just trust me, okay?" You finally manage. It was the only thing you could think to say.

You knew you wouldn't let her go.

She gives you a small nod and tries to smile. It turns out as more of a grimace.

"Right now, we have to get back to class, okay?" You add, softly stroking her bright red locks. Another thing that she changed about herself once she returned.

You didn't want your friends to get worried about the two of you.

"Okay..." She nods slowly, nestling herself into your side.

You planned on getting Cat to tell her father that she had to go to the library to study or something, then get her to go to your house.

Your mom knew just about everything and she fully supported your relationship. Even though she was disappointed you were using Beck as a cover.

Both you and Cat were so grateful that she was okay with it and kept your secret.

She might be insanely busy half the time and barely ever home because of work, but in your book, she was a good mom simply because she liked the person you loved.

The inner Jade takes over and there was no way you could push her away as you both walk out of the janitor's closet, arms securely looped together.

You ignore the stares and whispers coming from random people as you walk down the hallway with her pulled close to you.

You usually never walked this close to anyone. Except Beck. But he didn't really count anyway.

You both put a smile on your face as you part ways to go to your classes, acting like the world wasn't crashing down around either of you.

_A/N: I know I threw out a bunch of stuff at you guys with this chapter. But everything will be explained better in future chapters. I'd love to hear some feedback though, so review maybe?[: You get a waffle if you do. See? ('.')#_


	4. The Runaways

_A/N: Next chapter. I'm big on flashbacks. It's my way of explaining everything. _

_Enjoy._

It was moments like these that you thought were perfect.

It didn't take much to make you happy.

Just laying on your bed in your room at your mom's house with the girl you love curled up by your side was good enough for you.

Neither of you thought about your fathers or your past. Because when you're just laying here with her, you don't think.

Your senses are completely overridden by Cat.

You breathe in the fruity scent of her shampoo and the vanilla scent of her skin.

Her breath tickles your chest and makes the fine hair on the back of your neck stand up.

She was absentmindedly traces circles on your stomach with her fingertips.

Neither of you said anything. There was nothing to be said, really. Laying here in silence was enough.

"I love you," She whispered into your shoulder after a while.

They were the most perfect words, coming from the most perfect lips.

"I love you too," You answered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

You can't see her face, but you know that she's smiling.

As soon as you let your eyes fall shut, another flashback races into your mind.

_"It's all your fault!" You screamed at the sky. "If you just let us be happy, everything would be perfect now!" You continued to fume at the cloud filled sky, sun rays heating up your face as you looked up. _

_"Fucking asshole," You hissed under her breath, bringing back your fist and punching the trunk of the tree in front of you with all you were worth. _

_You were a girl who never broke down. But here you were, throwing a fit in the middle of the forest__._

_"It's not fucking fair!" You shouted at the top of her lungs. Your voice reverberated through the trees, causing birds to fly from the branches. _

_You threw your fists against a large oak tree again and again until your knuckles were raw and red, threatening to split open at any moment. The pain didn't even register in your mind as thoughts of the red head's father flashed through your head. Tears blurred your vision again, making your face cold as they trickled down your cheeks._

_The only comfort you found was around you._

_The wind was lightly blowing your hair back and it was a cool day for being the middle of summer. Perhaps the only calm thing in your world._

_You knew that nothing would be the same once Cat returned._

_You finally gave up on trying to break the trunk of the tree, slumping your back against it but staying on your feet. _

_You stood where you were for several more minutes, taking a few calming breaths in attempt to lower your heart rate back to normal._

_With a shiver, you let the sun dry the rest of your tears as you turned and made your way back to the road, slowly walking back to your house._

_You walked for hours. Or at least it seemed like it to you. More like twenty minutes. _

_By the time you made it to your home, you didn't look like you had ever been crying. No red-rimmed eyes or stuffy nose. You didn't want to be asked any questions. You were grateful that your makeup was waterproof. _

_You looked like the happiest girl in the world._

_That was the first time you ever truly faked an emotion.  
_

You slowly open your eyes back up, willing away the memory.

That day in the forest wasn't one of your better days.

You were only fourteen and you felt that three months away from your girl would be worse than doing a few lines of cocaine then getting eaten by a bear. In fact, you still felt that way.

You knew how sappy and cliché it sounded, but it's like she was your other half.

You'd known the girl since you were both old enough to walk. At one point, she lived in the house next to yours. It was like that until high school began. Her family moved to the other side of town after her father found out that you two were more than friends.

Hearing the door open and close, you sit up a little. You looked over at the clock and it told you that it was just after five o'clock. That meant your little sister was home from soccer practice.

You looked down. Cat was sleeping soundly with her head still resting on your chest. Being careful to not wake her, you slowly slipped out from underneath her. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.

Your socks don't make any noise against the carpet as you walk downstairs, being greeted by your nine year old sister when you reach the kitchen. "Jadey!" She screams, launching herself into your arms.

You can't help but smile. "Hey Scar," You say, lifting her off of the ground and into a hug. "Be quiet though, okay? Cat's sleep-" But before you can finish your sentence, you see a flash of red hair in the corner of your eye.

"Cat's awake," You hear a voice that's heavy with sleep say.

Both you and Scarlet turn to face her. "Hi Cat!" Your sister gives her a toothy grin before running over to her and giving her a hug.

Cat just grins and tightly hugs her back. It's adorable to see how well they get along.

Your sister knew all about your relationship. You told her about it when she was just seven years old.

You still remember what she said when you explained it to her. In fact, you don't think you'll ever forget it.

_Love is love, right?_

If only everybody could have the mind of an insanely adorable little kid.

...

"Jade..." You hear your name being called, but try to ignore it because right now, you would much rather be sleeping.

But the voice persists and it seems oddly familiar. Then, you feel your shoulder being shaken and you force your eyes open. Your room was pitch black and you could barely make out a figure standing over you.

At this point, you think you're still sleeping.

"Huh..." You yawn out, too confused to be angry at the person who apparently woke you.

"We have to go." The voice was soft. Was that Cat? She sounded panicky but firm.

"Go where?" You mutter as she pulls you out of your bed clumsily. Glancing over to your glow in the dark alarm clock, you realize it's 3am. You didn't even bother arguing as she began shoving things into your black backpack before pushing it into your arms.

She left your room, expecting you to follow. You realize she had a backpack with her as well.

It was then that you began to come to your senses. "Cat? Cat. What the hell are we doing?" You reached out and grabbed her arm, making her stop walking.

You could tell that she was trying to look relaxed, but it wasn't working too well for her. Instead, her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

You slip your arms around her waist and pull her close, silently waiting for her to explain.

"He's making me leave in the morning," She whispers into your neck.

A lump forms in your throat and you can't swallow past it.

You want to comfort her. To say something that'll reassure her that you won't let her go anywhere and make her tears go away. But you come up with nothing.

"We're running away then," It wasn't a question, since you know that was the plan. You can feel her nod against you.

"If you want to," She said quietly. How could you not though? You didn't want her to go back to that school and you especially didn't want her to runaway by herself.

You simply nod, knowing that if you say anything else, you'll probably break down right there.

_You were fourteen years old and summer was coming to a close. You were sitting on a park bench, watching your little sister play on the playground at the local park. She ran over to some girl around her age near the slide, instantly making friend with her._

_"Isn't it funny how little kids can automatically make friends with anyone they meet?" A familiar voice asked you in a soft voice._

_You looked up into the shining eyes of your red headed best friend. The girl who you felt like you hadn't seen in forever._

_"Cat," You said quietly, tears stinging the corners of your eyes. _

_The red head's expression mirrored yours and she jumped on top of you, wrapping her arms around your neck. "Hey Jade," She whispered, fighting back tears._

_The two of you hugged until you both felt like you were going to be crushed. _

_"I missed you," You said so quietly that she barely heard you. Before she could respond, Scarlet came running over._

_"CAT!" Scarlet yelled, tackling both of you. _

_For a minute, you didn't think about your situation. It didn't cross your mind to ask Cat how she found you. _

_All that mattered was that she was back now._

_And on that day, you swore you wouldn't let her go ever again._

"Let me just say goodbye to my sister first, alright?" You told her quietly before kissing her cheek and pulling away from the embrace.

She nodded, kissing your cheek back then silently retreating back into your room to wait for you.

You take a deep breath before slowly pushing open Scarlet's bedroom door, cursing under your breath as it squeaks slightly.

You weren't planning on waking her up. Just leaving a note on her nightstand, telling her not to worry and that you love her.

But your little sister was already wide awake and staring at you as you walked over to her bed, as if she was expecting you. She was sitting on the middle of her bed and waited for you to sit next to her before she spoke.

"Take care of each other, okay?" She said softly, crawling into your lap.

The corners of your eyes stung slightly as you wrapped your arms around her small shoulders. You realized that she had heard your whole conversation through the thin walls of your house.

"We'll be okay, Scar. Cat turns eighteen in a few months. We'll be back then," She leaned into you and you hugged each other like your life depended on it.

You both sat there in silence for a few minutes before Scarlet hopped to her feet and opened the top draw of her dresser. Before you knew what was happening, she was shoving a wad of cash into your hands.

"Here," She said, patting the top of your hand once you were holding the money.

"Scarlet, what are you doing?" You raised your eyes to meet hers. You looked alike in so many ways, but the one way you could easily tell you two were related, would be by looking into either of your eyes. They were so distinct that you just had to be sisters.

"You need this more than I do," She leaned up and pecked your cheek.

You playfully messed up her hair and tried to hand her back the money. "I can't take your money, kid."

She shook her head, pushing it back towards you. "Yes you can. There's sixty-five bucks there. You can just pay me back sometime after you get back."

You wanted to hug this kid so hard that she exploded. You silently thanked God that you had the best little sister in the universe.

"Okay," You relented, giving her another quick hug.

You wordlessly took off your heart shaped gold locket and dropped it into her hand. You knew that she had always loved it since you had first got it when you were both younger.

"You can give that back when we come back," You smiled at her. She also knew that you loved that necklace. It was like a promise that you would eventually come back. "Wear it if you start to miss me. It'll be like I'm with you."

Scarlet nodded and you could tell she was trying not to cry.

You pulled her into a final hug before telling her that you loved her and would call her on her cell phone as often as you could.

Saying a final goodbye, you turned and walked back to your room before any tears were shed.

"Okay. I'm ready," You told the smaller girl who was playing with a loose string hanging from your bedspread.

She nodded as you got your wallet and stuffed all the money you had into it.

Cat stood up while you packed away some more of your personal items. You didn't take anything too heavy because you know it'd slow you down.

She walked out of your room as you grabbed your favorite pair of scissors.

You quietly walked out of the front door together, hand in hand.

Somehow, you knew that everything would be okay.

Because Cat had the power to make you feel as if everything wasn't spiraling downwards.

...

You breathed a sign of relief when you realized your car's tank was full of gas. You planned on driving until it was empty and leaving your car on the side of the road somewhere. You'd start a new life wherever you ended up.

You took one last look at your house. If you had stopped to say goodbye to your mom, you know that she would only try to stop you from leaving. She didn't mind that you were dating Cat, but telling her that you were running away with her would be pushing it.

...

Nearly three hours had passed since you left your house and you were beginning to realize how exhausted you were, since you had only gotten a few hours of sleep. You couldn't bear to wake the girl in the passenger side though.

The sun was starting to rise after another half hour and you realized that if you didn't get some sleep soon, you'd end up passing out behind the wheel and crashing. You pull over, gently nudging Cat awake.

"Babe..." You quietly say. After a moment or two, she opens her eyes and blinks a few times. "Mind driving for a few hours? I'm dead."

She simply nodded and you switched places with her. Just as you were about to ask why she was so quiet, you found yourself quickly falling into a deep sleep. Your last conscious thought was, _maybe this is all just a big nightmare._

No such luck though.

_A/N: So, they're running away now. You think they'll actually be able to make it on their own?_

_Review? :3_


End file.
